silver's good enough for me
by ranielle1232
Summary: mr.Todd returns after 15 years. mrs. lovett takes him in.. some feelings can't be resisted, not even by the barber.. basicaly benjamin feelings   love, a baby, oh god a baby yaaj! XD definetely SWEENETT! 3 3 yeah mrs. lovett brings the inner benjamin back
1. A familair face pt 1

**Sweenett story : Silver's good enough for me.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Sweeney Todd, i do own his razors mwuhahah!**  
><strong><span>This story tells you about the love between Sweeney and Nell<span>**

**characters in this story: sweeney todd, nellie lovett, toby**

**nakoma (nakoma belongs to me she is my oc! don't steal her unless i asked you a request like iluvjohnny)**

**(Toby comes later in the story!) **

**I know the first page of this chapter is short but hang on for more! **

**please remind I am Dutch so, yes faults can be found in my stories, SORRY FOR THAT, i am doing the best i can...**

* * *

><p><span>Sweenett story: silver's good enough for me<span>

Chapter 1: a familiar face

Nellie stared in front of her. She didn't manage to get some sleep, not tonight. It had been a busy day in her pieshop and yet she didn't feel tired. Her dark eyes watched the darkness in her room, for it was passed midnight. Not a sound could be heard in her house except for the rain and a thunder now and then. The raindrops drenched on the roof and sometimes a flash of lightning would lit up her room. Other then that It was quiet, very quiet. Nellie was used to it though, since her husband Albert had passed away. A wave of loneliness made her shiver as a small sigh escaped her mouth.

She turned in her bed, now facing the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep, when suddenly a loud bang made her jump. sat upon her bed, staring in front of her, trying to locate the sound. She tried to be as silent as possible. she remained sitting on her bed for a few minutes, which seemed like forever to her. looked around in her room as a long silence entered the house again... "maybe it was just in my head": Nell thought. She was about to lay down when another bang broke the silence! Two, three... four times. Her heart raced like it could burst out of her body. "there is someone at the door": the woman told herself. She got out of bed, grabbing a small blanket, covering her shoulders and back and A candle to lit her way downstairs. While she made her downstairs she couldn't help but wondering who her late night visitor could be. It couldn't be any of her relatives, not at this hour of the night..

Finally, Nellie entered her shop, she could see a shadow outside the door. For a moment she stopped, rethinking... "would it be safe to open the door?" "Mrs. Lovett, are you there?" the shadow spoke. The woman was shocked hearing this tone of voice. "no, it cannot be..." she snapped herself out of thoughts and turned the lock as quickly as she ever would have done. Nellie took a few steps back as the door opened.  
>She couldn't believe her eyes as a lightning showed the man's face..<br>"Benjamin barker": Mrs. Lovett whispered to herself.

The shadow entered the pieshop, the tall figure was drenched to the skin by the rain. He stopped in front of Nellie which she found quiet intimidating.  
>His eyes met hers and his voice spoke:<br>"no, Todd... Sweeney Todd


	2. A familair face pt 2

disclamier: i do not own sweeney todd.

i do own nakoma she is my oc!

Chapter 1: a familair face

She couldn't help but stare at the man in front of her. He had been gone for so long, fifteen years if she remembered correctly. She could barely picture his face during those years but now he was back, right in front of her stood the man she once loved, still loves. His perfect face, his dark eyes, how she'd long for this view again. After a long silence Nellie caught herself staring at him. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't say a word. It felt like her tongue was paralyzed, unable to form words and Her voice was abandoning her.  
>A small smile appeared on Mr. Todd's face. "aren't you happy to see me?" his words we're calm and gentle, it made Nellie feel comfortable. "off course i am, it's just... it's been so long." Mrs. Lovett led her visitor to her small living room. She grabbed two glasses and a bottle of gin.<br>Mr. Todd took off his leather jacket and placed it over the armrest of the armchair near the fireplace. He followed Mrs. Lovett with his dark eyes, she placed the glasses on the table. Nellie poured some gin in the glasses and handed one to Mr. Todd. "'ere it will warm ya up in no time." Sweeney took the glass, both of their hands touched each other for a split second but it was enough to make a shiver sent down Nellie's spine. His skin was so cold. It made her feel guilty for a moment. If only she let him in sooner... "I'll go get ya a towel, love" Mrs. Lovett made her way upstairs, to her bathroom, leaving Sweeney all by himself. He glanced at his glass for a moment before drinking it in one sip. He placed the glass back on the table. A sigh escaped his mouth as his eyes glanced at the fire. He could feel the warmth upon his skin, drying up the remaining raindrops upon his face. The crackling sound of the burning wood made him relax.

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth and the peaceful sound of the fireplace. A feeling he thought he had lost a long time ago. The feeling didn't last long for approaching footsteps disturbed the peaceful sound on the background. " ere ya are, love"  
>Sweeney opened his eyes, Mrs. Lovett stood in front of him with some towels. Mr. Todd took a towel and dried his soaked hair. Nellie sat down in her seat as she watched sweeney. "you probably need a place to stay, i take it?" nellie asked gently. The man in front of her glanced to her. "i am not staying." His voice sounded like he hadn't a choice. A short silence entered the room. "well where are ya staying then?" Nellie asked worried, he was finally here and now he's leaving already? Dark eyes met Nellie's face. "i have to find Lucy." A sigh escaped mrs. Lovett's mouth as she heard those words. Sweeney threw the towel upon the armchair as he saw her smile fading away.<br>"what's wrong?": Sweeney asked hoarse. He frowned an eyebrow. Why was she so worried all of the sudden? Did she really expect him to stay over? "they didn't tell you...": nellie let out another sigh as her eyes met the floor. She heard mr. Todd come closer, every step he took made her heart pound faster. He stopped in front of her. "tell me what?": the words almost felt like it pierced true her heart. Now she had to tell him...

Sweeney sat next to her, as another silence entered between them. "when ya we're gone, some judge killed 'er., the poor thing" nellie explained, her eyes still facing the ground, she didn't dare to look in his dark mysterious eyes, not now.

"what about Johanna?": mr. Todd asked staring in front of him.

Nellie glanced at him for a minute, surprised he didn't loose control, yet.

"he took 'er, the judge that is." Mrs. lovett saw his face turn into anger, yet he seemed to grieve in his heart. His dark eyes seemed to stare in front of him, like there was nothing else in the world to keep him from dreaming about his family. Nellie found it hard to see him like this, this wasn't the man she knew, at all.

"are you okay, mr .t?" she didn't recieved an answer, what was she thinking, off course he wasn't okay. How stupid of her to ask.

"i am sorry mr.t" she placed her tenger hand upon his leg. This movement brought him back to reality, the touch of a woman was so strange to him. he didn't want to be touched, not now, not by her. He got up, walking towards the window.

"fifteen years, dreaming, coming home to a wife and child."

"i'll get ya a blanket." : nellie got up, grabbed the towel he used for drying his hair and went upstairs for a second time. While going upstairs, nellie couldn't help herself but feeling sad for mr. Todd. He lost his family and a big part of his life. But she would be there for him, every moment of every day. Her heart felt joy again, it was because of him, mr. T.

She entered the bathroom, threw the towel upon a chair across the tub and went to her bedroom. "now whe're would i find a spare blanket?" she asked herself, her eyes searching in the room, trying to remember where she put that blanket. As her eyes saw the closet a small smile appeared upon her face. "off course": she thought.

Nellie opend her closet and searched the top shelf. Her hands grabbed a soft substance, pulling it down in her arms. After closing the closet she went downstairs. Her eyes found mr. Todd by the same window, still gazing outside. his hands we're in his pockets and he leaned against the wall. Mrs. Lovett layed the blanket upon the sofa.

"you can sleep on the sofa tonight, if ya need anything just shout, dearie."

Mr. Todd remained staring outside, nellie felt like he wasn't even aware she was with him in the same room. But she didn't care actually, she was tired and wanted to go asleep.

"try to get some sleep mr.t." for a moment nellie believed she saw him glance at her for a second. she left the room, wishing him goodnight, not sure it would be a good night for him. he probably stay up all night, thinking.

Nellie went upstairs for the last time this night and went to her bedroom. It felt like her bed was inviting her to sleep.

She covered herself with the silk sheets and closed her eyes.

"goodnight mr. Todd" she whispered

a smile appeared upon her face. Mr. Todd was in her house now, and she won't loose him again..

in a few moments nellie's thoughts brought her to her dreams, where she could happily live with mr. T.

But could she in real life?

* * *

><p>The first chapter is done...<p>

Hope you guys like it so far...


End file.
